The disclosure described in this part merely provides background information related to embodiments, and does not constitute the related art.
A camera module may be mounted in a CCTV, a vehicle, or the like. In recent years, a CCTV has been connected online to enable viewing of an image photographed by the CCTV even at a remote distance. In addition, the quality of an image photographed by the CCTV is also steadily improving.
Various types of camera modules may be mounted in a vehicle. For example, a camera module, which is capable of securing a rear view when parking a vehicle, may be mounted on the rear portion of the vehicle.
In addition, a camera module may also be used in a vehicle black box, which has recently been very useful in tracking causes and details of accidents, and the like when traffic accidents occur. In addition, there is a growing trend of using a camera module as a recognition device for clearly and easily grasping the situation in a blind spot, which is difficult for a vehicle driver or occupant to view directly.
In recent years, the production of a so-called smart car, that is, a vehicle equipped with a collision warning system, which detects the possibility of a collision at the front or rear of the vehicle in advance while the vehicle is traveling in order to prepare for such a collision, a collision avoidance system, which enables a control device mounted on the vehicle to directly avoid a collision between vehicles driven by these control devices without requiring the driver's operation, and the like is increasing, and the development of related technologies is increasing.
The use of a camera module as an external situation recognition device of such a smart car is increasing, and accordingly, the production and technical development of a vehicle camera module are also increasing.
A camera module may be assembled by coupling a lens barrel having a lens to a lens holder. Here, the lens barrel has the risk of causing damage to elements inside the camera module due to the overflow of an adhesive or the like in the process of coupling the lens holder and the lens barrel to each other. Therefore, a solution therefor is required.
When the camera module is assembled by coupling the lens barrel having the lens to the lens holder, the lens barrel may be disposed outside a designated position on the lens holder, and the allowable error range thereof, in the assembly process. In this case in particular, the focal length between the lens and an image sensor mounted in the camera module may differ from a designed value.
Therefore, there is a demand for a structure that is capable of inhibiting the lens barrel from deviating from the designed position thereof and the error range thereof when the lens barrel is assembled with the lens holder.